1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric motors, generators, and regenerative motors. The term regenerative motor is used herein to refer to a device that may be operated as either an electric motor or a generator. More specifically, the invention relates to an electric motor, generator, or regenerative motor including a stator arrangement which itself includes an electromagnet assembly having an amorphous metal magnetic core made up of a plurality of individually formed amorphous metal core pieces. The present invention also provides a control arrangement that is able to variably control the activation and deactivation of an electromagnet using any combination of a plurality of activation and deactivation parameters in order to control the speed, efficiency, power, and torque of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electric motor and generator industry is continuously searching for ways to provide motors and generators with increased efficiency and power density. For some time now, it has been believed that motors and generators constructed using permanent super magnet rotors (for example cobalt rare earth magnets and Neodymium-Iron-Boron magnets) and stators including electromagnets with amorphous metal magnetic cores have the potential to provide substantially higher efficiencies and power densities compared to conventional motors and generators. Also, because amorphous metal cores are able to respond to changes in a magnetic field much more quickly than conventional ferrous core materials, amorphous metal magnetic cores have the potential to allow much faster field switching within motors and generators, and therefore allow much higher speed and better controlled motors and generators than conventional ferrous cores. However, to date it has proved very difficult to provide an easily manufacturable motor or generator which includes amorphous metal magnetic cores.
Amorphous metal is typically supplied in a thin continuous ribbon having a uniform ribbon width. However, amorphous metal is a very hard material making it very difficult to cut or form easily, and once annealed to achieve peak magnetic properties, becomes very brittle. This makes it difficult and expensive to use the conventional approach to constructing a magnetic core. This conventional approach typically involves cutting individual core layers having a desired shape from a sheet of core material and laminating the layers together to form a desired overall magnetic core shape. The brittleness of amorphous metal also causes concern for the durability of a motor or generator which utilizes amorphous metal magnetic cores. Magnetic cores are subject to extremely high magnetic forces which change at very high frequencies. These magnetic forces are capable of placing considerable stresses on the core material which may damage an amorphous metal magnetic core.
Another problem with amorphous metal magnetic cores is that the magnetic permeability of amorphous metal material is reduced when it is subjected to physical stresses. This reduced permeability may be considerable depending upon the intensity of the stresses on the amorphous metal material. As an amorphous metal magnetic core is subjected to stresses, the efficiency at which the core directs or focuses magnetic flux is reduced resulting in higher magnetic losses, reduced efficiency, increased heat production, and reduced power. This phenomenon is referred to as magnetostriction and may be caused by stresses resulting from magnetic forces during the operation of the motor or generator, mechanical stresses resulting from mechanical clamping or otherwise fixing the magnetic core in place, or internal stresses caused by the thermal expansion and/or expansion due to magnetic saturation of the amorphous metal material.
Conventional magnetic cores are formed by laminating successive layers of core material together to form the overall core. However, as mentioned above, amorphous metal is difficult to cut or form easily. Therefore, in the past, amorphous metal cores have often been formed by rolling an amorphous metal ribbon into a coil with each successive layer of the material being laminated to the previous layer using an adhesive such as an epoxy. When in use in an electric motor or generator, this laminated construction restricts the thermal and magnetic saturation expansion of the coil of amorphous metal material and results in high internal stresses. These stresses cause magnetostriction that reduces the efficiency of the motor or generator as described above. Also, this construction places a layer of adhesive between each coil of the core. Since amorphous metal material is typically provided as a very thin ribbon, for example only a couple of mils thick, a significant percentage of the volume of the core ends up being adhesive material. This volume of adhesive reduces the overall density of the amorphous metal material within the laminated core, and therefore, undesirably reduces the efficiency of the core to focus or direct the magnetic flux for a given volume of overall core material.
The present invention provides a method and arrangement for minimizing the stresses on an amorphous metal magnetic core in an electric motor, generator, or regenerative motor. This method and arrangement eliminates the need for laminating the various layers of the amorphous metal thereby reducing the internal stresses on the material and increasing the density of the amorphous material within the overall core. Also, in order to take advantage of the high speed switching capabilities of the amorphous metal magnetic core material, the present invention provides control methods and arrangements that are able to variably control the activation and deactivation of the electromagnet of an electric motor, generator, or regenerative motor device including an amorphous metal magnetic core by using a combination of a plurality of different activation and deactivation parameters in order to control the speed, efficiency, torque, and power of the device.